Alport syndrome (also referred to as hereditary nephritis) is a genetic disorder characterized by abnormalities in the basement membranes of the glomerulus (leading to hematuria, glomerulosclerosis, and end-stage kidney disease (ESRD)), cochlea (causing deafness), and eye (resulting in lenticonus and perimacular flecks). Alport syndrome is a primary basement membrane disorder caused by mutations in the collagen type IV COL4A3, COL4A4, or COL4A5 genes. Mutations in any of these genes prevent the proper production or assembly of the type IV collagen network, which is an important structural component of basement membranes in the kidney, inner ear, and eye. Basement membranes are thin, sheet-like structures that separate and support cells in many tissues. The abnormalities of type IV collagen in kidney glomerular basement membranes leads to irregular thickening and thinning and splitting of these basement membranes, causing gradual scarring (fibrosis) of the kidneys. Alport Syndrome has a delayed onset and causes progressive kidney damage. The glomeruli and other normal kidney structures such as tubules are gradually replaced by scar tissue, leading to kidney failure. Hearing loss and an abnormality in the shape of the lens called anterior lenticonus are other important features of Alport Syndrome. People with anterior lenticonus may have problems with their vision and may develop cataracts. The prevalence of Alport syndrome is estimated at approximately 1 in 5,000 births and it is estimated that the syndrome accounts for approximately 2.1 percent of pediatric patients with ESRD. Currently there is no specific treatment for Alport Syndrome; treatments are symptomatic. Patients are advised on how to manage the complications of kidney failure and the proteinuria that develops is often treated with ACE inhibitors. Once kidney failure has developed, patients are given dialysis or can benefit from a kidney transplant, although this can cause problems. The body may reject the new kidney as it contains normal type IV collagen, which may be recognized as foreign by the immune system. Thus there is a need for improved therapeutic approaches for the treatment of Alport syndrome.